This invention relates primarily to the field of gas turbine engines. More particularly the invention relates to pin rooted compressor blades utilized in such engines, and in even greater particularity the invention may be described as a unitary construction seal for total sealing of a blade/mount rail attachment.
Improvements to compressor performance depend in some cases on reducing air recirculation at any point in the compressor where such occurs. One place where compressor gas path efficiency can be improved is in the area of adjacent blade platforms on the periphery of the rotor, since the blade platforms must be spaced closely together. Seals for these clearance spaces are difficult to position in such a manner as to be effective without being expensive. The best type of seal is one requiring a minimum of parts and a minimum number of assembly problems.